Dororo
| voiced by = , , , , , | wordplay = D66/Z66 | age = Over 10500 | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army Soldier (Former) Ninja }} , formerly known as , is a main character in the anime and manga series Keroro Gunso. He is of the rank and he is a part of the Keroro Platoon. Although he used to be one of the best assassins in the Keron Army, he went native upon arrival on Pekopon and chose to become a ninja and protector of the planet. Character Dororo spends most of his time training, meditating, reading, doing nature-related works, or spying on the actions of his Platoon and others. Dororo is often forgotten by the rest of Keroro Platoon, causing his 'trauma switch' to turn on (his biggest fear Episode 123). This usually leads to him sitting in a corner to cry, quietly reeling off many bad experiences to himself. This only occurs in the anime. There are two people that do not regularly forget about Dororo: Koyuki, one of his best friends, and (ironically) Zoruru, the psychopathic maniac who has fixated on Dororo and vowed to kill him. Dororo will not participate in plans that are potentially harmful to people's feelings or nature. He is extremely stubborn about it, as he desires to bring peace to Pekopon. Even for all he has gone through, Dororo is a very kind, generous, and respectful person. Appearance Dororo is a light blue Keronian. Throughout his childhood, he wore a medical mask, possibly due to a weak immune system. Before, he wore a white, military uniform-style hat like the other Keronians; after becoming a ninja he began wearing a white cap with shrouds in place of flaps. The symbol on his forehead is a red, four pronged shuriken while on his chest is the same symbol but yellow. When he was an assassin, he wore a gas mask. As a ninja, Dororo dons a ninja mask and sheath for his Katana strapped to his back. Dororo's afro is light pink. Dororo is 55.5 centimeters tall (1'8 feet). Childhood For more information see Chibi Dororo/Zeroro As a child, Zeroro's hobby was gardening, which he carried into adulthood. Young Zeroro was a demure, weak, and clingy child who seemed almost incapable of an independent thought, as he always leeched off of Keroro and Giroro. He did not like to do things that got him in trouble but he did them anyway, as he was not yet stubborn and possessing strict morals like he has later. Dororo was a member of a large, wealthy family. He was friends with Keroro and Giroro, and, later on, Pururu. He was often exploited by the group, mainly Keroro. Throughout their friendship, Keroro has used Dororo for his own personal gain and been consistently insensitive to Dororo's feelings. Despite this, they have remained being close friends. History Zeroro graduated from the Keron Military Academy under the rank of lance corporal. He worked as a part of Jirara's assassin corp in the anime. Jirara stated that he was not cold enough for assassin, and "does not know the true darkness of assassin corp". He was later assigned as a part of the Keroro Platoon alongside Giroro, Tamama and Kururu. They were given the mission to conquer Pekopon. When the platoon landed on Pekopon and were scattered, he somehow managed to get himself caught in a bear trap. He promptly accepted his inevitable, lonely death until he was saved and taken to the ninja village by the kunoichi Koyuki Azumaya, where he learned the way of the ninja. In the anime, Zeroyasha, Koyuki's friend dog, found him in the trap. Zeroro renamed himself Dororo after the forest he was rescued in, and rejoined the Keroro Platoon. His respect for Koyuki saving his life changed his mindset about invading and instead made him feel as if Pekopon should be respected as any other planet. Relationships * Keroro, Giroro and Pururu - As a child, Zeroro, Keroro, and Giroro were friends. Their friendship brought them to be blood brothers (as stated by Keroro). Out of the two, Giroro was the nicest to him. Keroro took advantage of Zeroro. When he was younger, Zeroro admired Keroro when he was hardworking (according to the manga) but is disappointed at how lazy he is now. As adults, they keep their friendship in regard, but Dororo gets upset when the platoon forgets about him. * Koyuki Azumaya - When Zeroro arrived on Pekopon, he got caught in a bear trap, and was awaiting his lonely death. He was saved by Koyuki (as well as Zeroyasha in the anime). Then Koyuki became Zeroro's partner. They stuck together during banishment (Zeroro at the time had changed his name to Dororo), and currently live together neighbor the Hinata's (the anime changed it to a small house in the woods near the Nishizawa Tower). Dororo and Koyuki hold a platonic father-daughter relationship. * Kururu - No evidence for an actual friendship, Dororo and Kururu appear to simply be workplace proximity associates. They both admire each other's ability but disagree on values. * Tamama - Tamama admires Dororo's strength and wisdom, and they hold a rolemodel-type relationship. Dororo wishes the best for Tamama and hopes he will grow up to be a strong soilder. * Fuyuki - Dororo considers Fuyuki as a kind person, hopes him will stay good-hearted, and had saved him from danger more than once. * Mutsumi Hojo - Dororo admires Mutsumi's free spirit. In the manga, they often play shogi on rooftop and cooperate in battles successfully. Speech Dororo uses the archaic sentence-final particle "de gozaru", a form of 'desu'. Dororo refers to himself as sessha, is an archaic male form of "I", primarily used by samurai. In general, Dororo uses 'humble' Japanese speech. Generally, one would only use this humble form when addressing superiors. Dororo takes this to the extreme and uses humble forms of speech in almost every sentence, regardless of who he is talking to. Calling Dororo Costumes and Transformations ;Cat Dororo A form taken by Dororo through the . It can only be retained while the user keeps their concentration. ;Demonic Arts also known as Assassin Soldier Close Combat Battle Mode in the manga. It's introduced in chapter 125, volume 15 of the manga, appeared in chapter 140, the 5th movie and episode 336. Demonic Art encases Dororo in armor and equips him with a long sword as opposed to his traditional short sword. ;Dragon Dororo During the fourth movie, Shion captured Dororo and with the power of the Dragon Book turned him into an ancient biological weapon of the Keronian army, a Dragon Warrior, intended to protect the Earth Dragon during its birth. In Dragon form, Dororo has large teal wings and wields a giant katana. Later in the tv series, with Kururu's help, he takes this form out of his own will to protect the universe from dark matter dragons. ;Makoto Makoto is introduced as a singing dancing idol invader, member of the Operation '' ''unit. However, he's actually an android remote controlled by Dororo. Kururu researched tastes of Pekoponian girls and created 5 androids that fit their preferences. Dororo controls Makoto using the Invasion Substitute System through a special control room and full body suit hidden inside the Keroro Platoon Headquarters. ;Friend Dororo Also known as Dororo Girl Type. The female human form taken by Dororo due to the effects of a mysterious substance known as Sandstar in a collaboration with the original Kemono Friends mobile game. Aside from physical appearance, voice and personality also change. Her voice actress is Juri Nagatsuma. Dororo speaks in a feminine, although still old fashioned way, and her trauma switch manifests in aggression towards Keroro, rather than just depression. ; Handsome Dororo In the Handsome Keroro Gunso Invasion Operation, a collaboration with the Smiral merchandising label, the Keroro platoon become handsome men due to an invention created by Kururu in order to become popular with girls to obtain more invasion funds. Abilities Mail Call Whenever Dororo needs to communicate with the rest of the platoon, he uses a shuriken made of paper that always seems to embed itself into Keroro's head. Dororo usually does not need to be nearby to perform this. Dororo Ninja Arts Dororo's trademark abilities. He can manipulate his energy to his advantage. These only appears in the anime. Assassin Magic Zeroro's original assassin abilities. * Appraisal Vision'' (鑑定眼力) - Analyze enemy and figure out his (or its) composition, strengths, weaknesses, etc. * Zero Dimensional Slash (零次元斬) - A skill that tears the space, send the target into dimensional rift. In the anime it belongs to ninja arts and get weakened. * Demonic Arts - Including an armor and a long katana. This form makes him even stronger than usual. Other *Dororo holds other abilities beyond Dororo Ninja Art and Assassin Magic. His shinobi form contains a technique named '''Dohotaru: Soraruta', in which he is as the user of the Keroro Shōtai Dokushitei Chō Hisotsudan, in which an energy ball is passed on by the group until it is launched by Dororo. * Dohotaru: Soraruta * Keroro Platoon Deathblow * Ninja Art: Nine-Star Shuriken Trivia *Dororo has extremely strong endurance. He could run at 30km/h for a long time without panting (episode 231), or fighting an enhanced Akuaku when Fuyuki ran across Easter Land, despite in the disadvantage (Chapter 269). *He may have become an assassin because Keroro said, "You are going to be an assassin for sure!". *It stated when Dororo was younger, he was frail sickly child, thus masked at birth. *He took off his mask in episode 318a, though no one saw what was under it. *In episode 206b, Dororo states that his favorite food is natto. Category:Keronians Category:Ninja Category:Assassin Category:Male Category:Zeroro Category:X1 Category:Keron Army Category:Partner Category:Dororo Category:Team Assassin Category:Keroro Platoon Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Game Characters Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Koyuki Azumaya Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Aliens